


In View of Sunlight

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [30]
Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Plants, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: When they're all moving into Murderworld, Terry mentions wanting to work at a nearby plant shop so this is a lil drabble about what might happen if she did take that job.
Relationships: Theresa Cassidy/James Proudstar
Series: X-Men Shorties [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	In View of Sunlight

The bell on the plant shop door jingles as James Proudstar walks in. Terry has to suppress a giggle at the sight of him in this tiny store. He can’t take a single step without brushing up against a fern or a ficus. “Well, hello there,” Terry says, waving. 

“Hi,” Jimmy says as he reaches her counter. “You sell flowers, right?” Terry gestures to the array of bouquets laid out in the crisper next to her. “Right. Well. I was hoping to buy some flowers for the most beautiful woman in the world.” 

“Oh! Well, ah… what kind of flowers does this woman like?”

Jimmy grins. “I don’t know, you tell me.” 

Terry blushes and fidgets with her nametag. “So… well, actually, I don’t like flowers,” she says. “I like succulents.”

“Then I’ll get one of those.”

Terry nods, glancing at the Japanese rubber plant she’s been eyeing for the past two weeks. “I like that one?”

“Sold.” Jimmy picks up the plant and sets it on the counter in front of her, reaching for his wallet. “Not a cactus, then?”

“Got enough of those in Arizona,” she says.

“Fair.” Terry rings up the succulent and Jimmy hands her a few bills. “When are you done here? I could take you to lunch.”

“Sounds nice,” she says. “I’ll get done in…” She checks her watch. “About an hour and twenty minutes.” Terry hands Jimmy the succulent. “Why don’t you bring this home? And then you can come back and get me when my shift is over.” 

“Alright,” he says, tucking the plant securely under one arm. “See you then.” As he turns to leave, something stops him. “Wait. This plant— it probably needs sunlight, right?”

“They grow best in view of a… window,” Terry says, slowly realizing the problem. “Shoot.” 

“Who knew an underground murderama would be a terrible place to keep plants?” Jimmy sighs, looking down at the rubber plant. “You know what, Arcade probably had a UV lamp or something.” 

“Maybe.”

“I’ll look for one,” he says. “And if not— well, I guess I can just bring it back here. It can keep you company at work.”

Terry smiles. “I can think of better company.” 

It’s hard to tell, but she’s pretty sure Jimmy is blushing. “I’ll, uh, I’ll see you at lunchtime,” he says, turning to leave and promptly whacking his head on the top of the door. Terry covers her hand with her mouth to keep from laughing. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m indestructible,” he reminds her with a wink. With that, Jimmy turns once more and exits the shop. 


End file.
